


buying manners buying love

by ephemeralstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink Mention??, F/F, Fluffy, Probably ooc, Sugar Mommy Maze, this thought came to me at midnight and so here u go, unedited so sue me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ephemeralstar
Summary: “Lucifer’s got too many daddy issues to have a daddy kink.”Or; Maze dates a human, steals Lucifer's therapist, and becomes a little bit less devilish, or maybe more. It depends on who you ask.





	buying manners buying love

This is the third time this month Linda had asked Maze out for coffee. Sort of.

“You can’t come in here demanding my time, Maze, you don’t pay me.” Linda hoisted her bag onto her shoulder barely a minute after the demon had walked through the door. “But if you’d like to spend time with me, you can come on my lunch break and get coffee.” She offered, and after a beat, Maze begrudgingly agreed.

The first time wasn’t a date, Maze just, for lack of a better word, gushed about her thinly-veiled excitement to have made friends with Trixie. Lunch consists of deli sandwiches and Linda pays for her own with coins she digs out of the bottom of her purse.

The second time was sort of a date, in that Maze paid for Linda’s food, since the woman wasn’t quick enough to get out her wallet by the demon’s standards. It had been a yogurt and granola bowl that Maze had initially turned her nose up at, but ended up picking at anyways.

Third time… actually also wasn’t technically a date; Linda brought food to the bar after work and the coffee was just Baileys. The bar isn’t open yet, but Maze is behind the counter looking like a dream or a nightmare depending on who you asked, in a full leather getup.

“Lucifer’s got too many daddy issues to have a daddy kink.” Maze punctuates her statement by eating half of a strawberry tart in one bite, her eyes never leaving Linda’s. Linda doesn’t break, doesn’t hesitate, simply swirls her drink gently and makes a noise of agreement.

“I picked up on that,” the therapist seems amused by the statement, corners of her eyes creasing as she smiling against the lip of her mug, taking a long sip of her drink. Maze’s lips twist into a smirk, but a piece of the tart falls from the pastry and lands squarely on her chest, sticky and pink in the light, and Linda looks at it for a just a second too long before averting her gaze.

“ _ Do I have to sleep with you too? _ ” Maze’s question from the first time she had infiltrated Linda’s office comes creeping into the doctor’s mind at least once a day; once an hour if she spends time with Maze, but now it’s hit her like a freight train, because the demon follows her gaze and her expression turns hungry like it had when she had climbed across the counter in her office.

“I should be going.” Linda feels a little frantic, heart pounding a lot more rapidly than she was comfortable with, and Maze looking at Linda like  _ she  _ was the strawberry tart.

“So soon, Doctor?” Maze asks, using her pointer finger to scoop the sweet from her chest and lick it from her digit, the movement agonizingly slowly, though Linda refuses to break eye contact with the demon.

“Yes, well, I have an early start tomorrow.” Linda slides from the bar stool and heads for the door, but Maze’s words cause her to freeze in her tracks.

“Well how about lunch tomorrow?” It’s the first time that she’s been the one to suggest it, always tagging along with Linda, rather than inviting the woman out. Linda herself, in the present, actually smiles over her shoulder.

“I look forward to it.” She assures Maze serenely, watching the demon’s eyes widen. She’d been hoping to get the Doctor flustered, but she’d called her bluff, something which Maze was not accustomed to. “Thank you, Maze, for the invite.”

They have lunch at an actual restaurant the next day, one with cloth napkins, that doesn’t serve sandwiches in plastic triangle containers. Maze is wearing jeans and what looks to be a corset, and Linda is wearing a suit. The server assumes they don’t know each other, but as soon as Maze glowers at him, he graciously seats them.

“You look lovely, Mazikeen.” Linda smiles at her. Maze looks uncomfortable in the situation.

“I know.” Maze responds, snuffing out the candle in the middle of their table with her thumb and picking up a breadstick with her free hand. After a beat, Maze raises an eyebrow at Linda’s expectant look, before sighing. “Thank you.” She mutters, and something in Linda’s heart grows warm.

After the initial awkwardness, conversation eases back to normal; Maze complains about Lucifer and Chloe, Linda does her best to try and console her and offer advice. At first Maze had been defensive about advise, but at least now she listens. They don’t get dessert, Linda’s lunch break isn’t long enough for it, but when the check comes, Linda’s the first one to pull out her wallet.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” She waves off the demon, who pulls out a wad of cash, and hands the server her card.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Maze insists, “you know who my boss is, right?” And she waves the stack of bills again. Linda half smiles, giving a dismissive shrug. “Well,” and it’s as if it physically hurts Maze to say it, “thank you.”

Outside the restaurant, Linda goes to head back to work, but Maze’s hand on her wrist stops her. It’s soft and loose, not actually holding, more like alerting the doctor to her presence. Maze is holding her stack of bills in her hand, and when Linda turns back, she drops the doctor’s wrist, and starts counting a few out.

“You say I don’t pay you, and yet you still listen to me complain about Lucifer. That deserves compensation.” Without allowing Linda to get a word in edgewise, Maze pulls Linda close and tucks three hundred dollars into the waistband of her pants. “I hope that covers it.” She smirks, all sharp teeth and shiny lipstick, and they’re so close Linda thinks she might see gold in Maze’s eyes. The demon presses a quick kiss to Linda’s cheek and steps away, which somehow makes the exchange of money feel cheap and a little dirty, and Linda doesn’t touch the money until she’s back in her office.

Lucifer bursts into her office almost a week later, by which time Linda and Maze had gone on another planned date and another impromptu bar meetup that ended a lot less awkwardly than the first time. Each time, Maze thanks the doctor for something the she hadn’t even realised she was doing, and gave her cash. It made Linda feel a little bit like a prostitute, made their whole friendship-relationship a bit tawdry, even though all Maze had done was kiss her on the cheek.

“Maze said  _ ‘thank you _ ’ to me today!” Lucifer crowed, flopping himself onto her sofa without any preamble. “That’s the third time this week.” He seemed very genuinely concerned, and Linda did quite a nice job of hiding her surprise, putting her bag back on her desk and frowning at the man before her. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” He laments with his face in his hands.

“Maze is being… polite?” Linda confirmed, and to his credit, Lucifer didn’t wail in despair, but it came close. 

“Not just polite!” Lucifer twisted to face the doctor, dropping his hands to pick up a cushion and hold it. “She’s got a spring in her step, she’s still mean but it’s  _ playful _ . Like genuinely playful!” He sighed wistfully. Linda actually flushed; she’d noticed that about Maze too, and though she didn’t like to jump to conclusions, the amount of times she saw Maze smile increased every time she was with her. At this point it was just connecting the dots.

As if called by some otherworldly force, the door opened and Mazikeen herself stepped through.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, looking to Linda, before her gaze turned to Lucifer and her expression soured. “He’s the reason you’ve been held up?” Linda half chuckled as Lucifer looked at Maze like she had grown an extra head. “Oh, baby no way, you can deal with him after lunch.” She strides up to Linda, picks up her bag and takes the woman by the elbow, leading her from the room and away from Lucifer. He’s not there when Linda returns.

“You know you don’t have to pay me for spending time with you.” Linda tells Maze, after their eighth date, it’s Thursday evening and the bar doesn’t open for another few hours. Maze had been making increasingly decadent cocktails, and Linda was well into tipsy by now. It’s Linda who suggests getting dinner, but Maze tells her she has to stay at the bar for when it opens, since Lucifer isn’t one to really want a night off. Linda makes an unhappy noise and slides from her stool, edging around the bar wishing Maze farewell. 

Throwing her arms around the demon, Linda muses that she wishes she didn’t have to go, they’re nose to nose and Maze still has two fingers in the waistband of Linda’s pants, holding another set of bills against her hip. 

“I like you quite a bit, Maze, and I’m not someone to be bought.” Linda muses, and after a beat in which it seemed as though the demon was considering her words, Maze leaned in and kissed her, hands on Linda’s hips to steady them both.

“I’m not trying to buy you, Linda.” Maze’s voice is low, even a little vulnerable, it’s the first time Linda’s heard her like this. “I’m trying to… thank you.” 

“I think,” Linda says, with a lot more conviction that she should rightly have in her state, “you’re trying to be my sugar momma.” And it’s half observation half joke, with her arms still around Maze’s neck. However, despite the fact that Maze herself would never do something as gauche as  _ blush,  _ but she does seem a little flustered by the accusation.

“Yes.” The admission is sharp and to the point. “I was thinking about what you said about Lucifer, about his daddy issues and daddy kink, or lack thereof, and I decided to consider the possibility-” Linda hadn’t actually expected her to admit it so freely, and had to laugh at that, pressing her nose against Maze’s collarbone. “ _ Made me consider the possibility _ ,” Maze continued a little louder, more determined, “that it might be something that I would be into.” After a beat she conceded. “Not being a mother, children are awful, but maybe it wouldn’t be go gut wrenchingly painful to maybe take care of someone, like, pay for lingerie and stuff...” Maze actually trailed off, and when Linda looked up at her, Maze avoided her gaze.

“Do you want me to call you mommy?” Linda asked, voice low, looking up at the demon from beneath her lashes, trying for coy though she had to stifle a giggle. Maze looked back at her, giving her a genuinely amused smile.

“Maybe not right now.” Maze smirked, leaning in to press a rough kiss to Linda’s cheek, voice coming out low and amused. “But let’s go buy you something pretty.”


End file.
